


Because He's In Heat

by Writcraft



Series: Tomlinshaw: 50 Reasons [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Reason Two:Louis has a problem and he needs a helping hand.





	Because He's In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt for my [Tomlinshaw: 50 Reasons](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/post/162514412500/tomlinshaw-50-reasons-series-after-finishing-my) series. If you want to find me on Tumblr or leave me any prompts, I'm at [writsgrimmyblog](https://writsgrimmyblog.tumblr.com/). I don't write a lot of ABO (I have written it precisely once before) so please forgive the hand waving of various details. In my head it works ;-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Thanks to everyone who has left me prompts, I'm working on them and having lots of fun with it.

The last person Nick expects to see when he opens his door late one Friday evening is a mutinous Louis Tomlinson. It’s so surprising, Nick loses his voice for a minute which is virtually unheard of. He can’t do much more than gawp at Louis until Louis rolls his eyes and pushes his way inside. He’s got a rucksack with him and a plastic Sainsbury’s bag and he’s drowning in an enormous hoody and loose trackies.

“Excuse me.” Nick closes the door while Louis says hello to the dogs before he even bothers saying hello to Nick. Because Nick’s dogs are complete traitors they hardly bark at all. Instead they choose to protect Nick’s home from bratty popstars by licking Louis to death and pawing at him like he’s their new best friend. “Are you in the right house? I’m Nick Grimshaw. I do the radio, although you’re famously fond of telling Twitter I’m shit at it. You called me a hipster knob with offensive hair at a party once. You said you’d rather kiss Liam’s arse than breathe the same air as me.”

“I know who you are, you tit.” Louis stands and faces Nick. He looks flushed and angry. “I need a hand with something and you’re the only person I know who can help. I’ve run out of options.”

“Sounds delightful, darling.” Nick folds his arms and glares at Louis. “I love spending time with someone who sees me as a last resort and turns up at my house uninvited with a whiff of desperation about them.”

“I’m amazed you have other options,” Louis mutters. Pig noses at his hand and Nick’s going to have to give his dogs a bit of a talking to when Louis leaves. Which is hopefully soon.

“What’s this favour you need?” Nick looks Louis up and down and arches his eyebrow. “Fashion advice?”

“Piss off.” Louis’ cheeks heat and he looks down the hallway. “Don’t you have sofas or something?”

“This way.” Nick rolls his eyes and leads Louis into the living room. He perches on the edge of the sofa, putting his rucksack down at last and looking at his trainers. It’s all very odd. Nick isn’t quite sure what to do with his hands so he puts them into his pockets and aims for a casual lean. He’s not sure it’s convincing in the slightest. “Spit it out.”

“Mmhm glnmbs beet,” Louis says. He speaks so quietly his words are unintelligible.

“Again, for those of us without bat ears.”

“Heat.” Louis looks up. His eyes are shadowed and his face is twisted in a grimace. “I’m going through it. Soon. Tomorrow, I think. Maybe.”

Nick stares at Louis. “But you’re not an Omega.”

“Am, actually.” The mutinous look is back. “Stop staring at me.”

“Where would you like me to look? Should I turn my back to you and start watching the telly?”

“You’re such a twat.” Louis makes a funny noise in the back of his throat. He looks a bit wild-eyed. “I can’t do another one by myself. I heard rumours that you help people. That you can keep it quiet.”

“Sometimes.” Nick studies Louis. “People who trust me. People who like me, as a rule. It’s a helpful starting point.”

“It’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” Louis nods to his rucksack. “Thought I could at least speak to you tonight before it starts and I’m a mess. Wanted to do it with a clear head.”

Nick swallows because _mess_ in an Omega context makes him think of the sharp scent of slick. That and the idea of Louis stripped bare and writhing beneath him does inconvenient things to his cock. 

“I might have plans.”

Louis bites his bottom lip and looks down again. “Do you?”

Nick pulls a face because no, not really, but Louis doesn’t have to rub it in. “Nothing I can’t rearrange I suppose.” He sits next to Louis on the sofa, keeping a careful distance. “How long have you been doing this by yourself?” He knows going through heat as an Omega can be both exquisite and painful even with a Beta or Alpha to help, but there’s nothing like the ache of going through it completely alone.

“Too long,” Louis mutters. “Driving me mad.”

“It would.” Nick taps his fingers on his knee. “Can’t believe you just assumed I’d be up for it.”

Louis snorts and he grabs his rucksack, slinging it over his shoulder and glaring at Nick. “ _Fine_. Always knew you were a pillock. I’ll be off then and if I _die_ then I’ll haunt you and make sure you never get laid again, you gigantic knob.”

Nick catches Louis’ wrist and stills him. He reaches his other hand to Louis’ shoulder and slides the rucksack onto the floor. “Charming speech, babe.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

Nick rolls his eyes. His fingers are still wrapped around Louis’ slim wrist, his thumb on Louis’ pulse. His skin is warm and Nick can already smell Louis’ scent in a way that doesn’t usually happen with other Omegas. It’s good. _Delicious_. “I’m allowed to have an offended moment when you turn up here and suggest I’m easy for any pretty Omega that comes knocking. I didn’t say you were wrong.”

“I wasn’t?” Louis chews his thumbnail and gives Nick a wary look. “You’ll do it, then?”

“If you like.” Nick furrows his brow. “Your lads aren’t up for it?”

Louis pulls a face. “Christ, Nicholas. I’m not making Liam shag me. He’s not into blokes, even if they are on heat.”

“Other mates?”

“I don’t know any other Alphas. I don’t want to make it awkward.”

Nick resists the urge to point out this isn’t exactly _not_ awkward. “Betas work too. You know plenty of those.”

Louis looks at his trainers again. “Shut up, will you? Stop trying to find somebody else. If you’re going to do it, it doesn’t matter, does it?”

Nick moves his thumb on Louis’ wrist where his pulse beats underneath Nick’s touch. A thought occurs to him and it makes his stomach swoop dangerously. “Was I really the last resort?”

Louis glares at Nick before slowly shaking his head and _oh_. Nick has absolutely no fucking idea what to do with that.

“Want to help me get stuff ready?”

Louis shrugs. “You’re not a very good host. Making people do your housework. You haven’t even offered me a beer.”

Nick makes a strangled sound and he nudges Louis into the kitchen. “Fine. You sort the beers, I’ll sort the room. Fucks sake.”

“Okay.”

Nick watches Louis poke through the fridge for a minute before trudging upstairs with Pig pushing ahead of him. “What kind of mess have we got ourselves into now, Pig?”

Pig barks and looks like she’s smiling.

Nick spends ten minutes telling her off for being a horrible traitor but when he starts making the bed she looks like she’s still smiling, so he’s pretty sure it was a complete waste of time.

*

“Can I help?” Louis hands Nick a beer, leaning against the door of his room and watching Nick change the bedding to add a waterproof mattress protector and different coverings which can easily be thrown out. “You just…have stuff like that lying around?” His eyes narrow. “How much do you do this, anyway?”

“Not a lot, lately.” Nick shrugs, noticing Louis doesn’t actually help as Nick huffs and puffs with the mattress thing. Bloody _Louis_. “Bet you’re glad I do have the right gear, though. You never know when a popstar might come calling.”

“You wish.” Louis has a sip of his beer, still watching. “The other blokes-”

“Why do you care?” Nick stands upright and pushes his hair off his face. He’s sweating a bit and Louis is being a useless little twat and Nick hates him. Probably. “Why do you give a crap who I’m shagging?”

“Dunno. I don’t.” Louis rolls his eyes and puts his beer down, helping Nick get the mattress cover on. He manages to get it looking good in seconds and barely breaks a sweat. “ _Honestly_. Didn’t your mam teach you how to make a bed?”

Nick huffs. “She didn’t teach me how to get my bed ready for a few days of Omega shagging, funnily enough. I decided to learn that myself. Not the sort of thing someone teaches you when you’re having your Aunt Mavis’s cheese pie and a chat about the weather.”

“Suppose.” Louis looks around the room, pulling a face at Nick’s Bieber poster. “Aren’t you a bit old for-”

“Can’t you keep your mouth shut for one minute?” Nick doesn’t want Louis to finish his sentence. He changes tack, moving the conversation from himself to Louis. “I still don’t get why you’re here. You must have people you shag from time to time.”

“Maybe. Girls.” Louis shrugs and he starts poking around Nick’s room, pulling a face at things that annoy him. 

“No lads?” Nick stares as Louis keeps his back to Nick.

“No. No one knows. About the Omega thing. About the bloke thing. Don’t make it into something it isn’t. I just want a hand with something, not a fucking conversation.”

Nick swallows. The thing is, he _has_ helped a lot of Omegas out in the past. He loves it. Who wouldn’t? He rarely feels like a true Alpha except for in those moments and he relishes them when he gets the opportunity. But that’s different. Those Omegas tend to be quite happy to go out and shag other people afterwards and Nick is happy to let them. He doesn’t, like, _mate_ or anything. He’s not really the mating sort. Some blip in his Alpha makeup probably. Nick’s full of blips, full of contradictions. He’s the Alpha everyone assumes is a Beta and one of the few with no interest in having his own little pack of cubs. That’s probably why so many people come to him with this. He’s uncomplicated. Bit lonely, maybe. Nick tries not to dwell on it. He’s got Pig and Stinky and loads of friends. He does just fine.

“You haven’t shagged a bloke at all before?” Nick watches Louis and the penny finally drops. “That’s why you’re here tonight. You want to do it before your heat.”

Louis shrugs, as if he doesn’t care but the pink in his cheeks gives him away. “Might. If you want.”

The surprising thing is, Nick does want. He wants to hear Louis say his name and beg him not because it hurts and he’s desperate, but because Nick’s a fucking fantastic shag. “Can do. Would have left the posh sheets on if I’d known.”

“Don’t care.” Louis drinks the rest of his beer, his throat working. He puts the bottle on the bedside table, already messing up Nick’s room and swipes the back of his hand across his mouth. “Now?”

“Demanding.” Nick takes a steadying sip of his own beer before moving the bottles out of their way. He tugs Louis close. “Tomorrow, you reckon?”

“Probably.” Louis’ cheeks are red. “Hate it. I fucking hate it.”

“I know, darling.” Nick brushes Louis’ hair from his forehead, feeling strangely protective. “It’s going to be better. I promise.”

Louis looks irritated. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Impatient.” Nick rolls his eyes and he slips his hands under Louis’ jumper. Louis jumps slightly at the touch of Nick’s cold fingers against his hot skin. “We’ll get there.” He pauses as he slips his hands up Louis’ back and down again, moving his fingers lightly over Louis’ stomach. “I’ve got the radio on Monday. How long does it normally last?”

“Few days.” Louis shrugs. “I’m used to being alone for the whole thing. I’m sure I’ll cope for a few hours.”

“Okay.” Nick pushes Louis’ jumper over his head and lets it drop to the floor. He peddles them back towards the bed and settles over Louis, sliding his hand to Louis’ joggers which are already tented at the front. He hasn’t even kissed Louis yet and he’s got his hand on Louis’ cock. It all feels a bit _Pretty Woman_. Not to mention the fact Nick’s already worrying about leaving Louis by himself. He really doesn’t appreciate the way Louis is fucking with his head. “Get these off, yeah?”

“Fine.” Louis shoves down his joggers and boxers and chucks them on the floor. The scent of his arousal assaults Nick’s senses and he knows Louis’ already wet. Probably not that unusual this close to heat, but not entirely typical either. He’s glad they don’t have the posh sheets on after all. Nick sits up and tugs off his own clothes until he’s stretched out over Louis, starkers and wondering what the fuck to do. “Just get on with it.” Louis turns his head to the side and his jaw is tight.

“Not like this, pet.” Nick ignores the look he gets for the _pet_ and he pushes a hand into Louis’ hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. He’s not going to have Louis beneath him looking stiff as a board and gritting his teeth. He wants Louis slick and pliant. If Louis’ wet just from the first light touches he can’t imagine how turned on Louis might get if he lets himself go and stops overthinking. He pulls back from the kiss. Louis’ lips are plump and his eyes look a bit glazed. “Want you to enjoy it.”

“Why do you care?” Louis’ voice cracks.

“Because if you’re not enjoying it I won’t enjoy it and I’m a selfish twat.” Nick grins and he’s pleased to see a smile battle with Louis’ frown. 

“Sounds about right.” Louis takes a shaky breath and he moves his fingers over Nick’s chest hair. He plays with the necklaces and arches into Nick’s hand when Nick wraps his fingers around Louis’ cock. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Good ridiculous?” Nick squeezes his hand around Louis.

“Yeah. A bit. Don’t get a big head. Bigger than normal, I mean.”

Nick snorts with laughter and bites down on a delicious spot of exposed skin on Louis’ neck. It sends a shudder through Louis’ body and Nick can tell Louis is already close. He can tell by the way Louis’ cock feels against his palm when he strokes him and the way Louis’ breathing gets rough around the edges. He speeds up his movements until Louis comes over Nick’s fingers and his own belly, stuttering out a curse from his parted lips. 

“Fucking _lovely_.” Nick finds he really means it as he stares at Louis’ face and moves in for another heated kiss. This time, Louis responds with fervour. The simple act of coming seems to have ignited something in him and Nick can tell that Louis is already getting hard again – something that only Omegas can really manage, the lucky fucks. 

Nick grinds against Louis, letting him get used to it for the moment. He wants Louis to get used to Nick. To get used to Nick’s hard cock pushing against Louis’ hot skin and the way it feels to be taken. Nick’s not sure why he cares so much about getting Louis to trust him, but he’s never been fond of the idea of Alpha and Omega compulsion. When he realised he was an Alpha his mum had a long chat with him and told him not to be a cocky little bastard. It was a good life lesson. Nick’s just never really subscribed to the idea of Alphas struggling to hold back or Omegas that are so ready they’ll take anyone. Nick likes his partners willing, thanks. Willing and _loving_ it. It’s good for his ego, which needs frequent petting and reassurance. He’s quite content to kiss Louis until they’re both breathless and worked up. 

“Nick.” Louis sounds hoarse. 

“Yes, love?” Nick pulls back from another dizzying kiss and finds himself staring into Louis Tomlinson’s eyes like they’re in the middle of one of those Rom Coms that Harry makes him watch. It’s a proper gazing into the soul kind of look, Nick taking in the sharp angles of Louis’ face and Louis all breathless and flushed and squirmy. It’s a bit much, really. It shouldn’t feel quite as good to just sink into kiss after kiss and breathe in the way Louis smells behind his left ear or the shampoo in his hair. Nick kisses Louis’ collarbone because he wants to taste the perspiration and he’s worried he’s getting a bit moon-eyed and ridiculous. _Just sex_ , he reminds himself. _Just helping out a not-really-a-friend_.

“You’re driving me mental,” Louis says. His breath might be ragged but he also manages to sound sharp and cross. “Are you going to fucking touch me, or what?”

“I _am_ touching you.” Nick presses his finger into Louis’ cheek where his lips tilt down as he frowns at Nick. “ _Rude_.”

“You’re not really though.” Louis rolls his eyes and shoves Nick’s hand away. “Come on, Nicholas. I thought you did this all the time. Do you want instructions?”

Nick stares at Louis. He’s an aggravating, impossible little twat. Nick isn’t sure if he wants to punch him in the nose or kiss him again and never come up for air. “I don’t need instructions, thanks.”

“Well _get on with it_.” Louis wriggles under Nick. “I hope you’re not going to leave me hanging when I’m in heat.”

“Obviously not.” Nick bites down on Louis’ shoulder, leaving a slight indentation with his teeth which quickly fades. “You’re such an impatient arsehole. I’m trying to make you comfortable.”

Louis huffs although his cheeks turn redder. “It’s not working. My knob feels like it’s going to explode.”

“Sexy,” Nick says. He pushes against Louis’ knob just to make sure it’s not going to go off like a firecracker. It feels fine. Nothing that suggests Louis’ going to combust any time soon. He flicks Louis’ nipple and runs his hand down Louis’ side, shoving Louis’ legs apart. _Fuck_ , the scent of him. Nick wants to bury himself in it. 

“Come on, come on.” Louis’ voice is squeakier than usual and he closes his eyes, muttering a litany of curses that would make Nick blush if he was of a prudish disposition. “Just fucking fuck me.”

“In a minute. Fucks sake.” Nick rubs his fingers in the cleft of Louis’ backside. He’s so wet. So much more than Nick would expect outside of heat. He doesn’t even need to reach for the lube. It’s all there, in the biology Nick should have been learning about when he was having a fag behind the bike sheds and snogging Sam Clifton.

When Nick pushes his fingers inside Louis he doesn’t take his time with one, then two. Louis gets quite grabby and he’s impatient enough already so Nick just goes for it with two fingers, pushing deep into Louis’ body. The cross look on Louis’ face clears and he’s all breathy moans and swearing, definitely enjoying it as he squirms back on the sheets. He pants lightly and twists his wretched fingers in Nick’s hair. Nick feels quite proud. His heart also does this strange, trippy thing which _no, no, oh fuck, no_. He swallows around the lump in his throat. Pushes back the way he wants to bite and lick Louis’ inside thigh, the way he wants to get as close to Louis’ scent as possible and never come up for air. This. This isn’t typical. Fucking _Louis_. Nick continues to finger him, slow and slick and deep. He gets three fingers inside and all Louis says is _more_. Nick thinks about exploring that maybe, one day. It’s always been a fantasy of his. Long, slow fingering. Working up from three to four and then...

Nick swallows. _Christ_. That’s not something for today. Louis hasn’t even been fucked yet and Nick’s behaving like some kind of Leather Daddy from a bad porno. Another day. Not that there’s going to be any other day. Nick shakes his head as a fierce growl leaves him at the thought of _one time only_. He moves up the bed, his fingers still working inside Louis.

“I’ve been tested and stuff. I’m clean.”

“Me too.” Louis bites his lip and he stares at Nick. “I can’t get, like…pregnant. Don’t have the right bits. I’m a shit Omega.”

“Okay, darling.” Nick slides his fingers from Louis and brushes back his hair. He can’t stop his heart thumping at the way Louis is so small, fierce and complicated in his arms. “Not shit. Never shit. Loads of male Omegas can’t. Doesn’t matter. Means we can do it bare and you don’t have to take those pills that put all those shitty chemicals in your body.”

“Suppose.” Louis looks relieved, his muscles loosening a bit as the tension drains from him. “Come on, Nicholas. I’ve been waiting for ages.”

“You’ve hardly been waiting at all. Had my fingers in you less than a minute ago.” Nick waggles them at Louis as if they offer any sort of proof which they don’t and it makes Louis red in the face. 

“Alright, don’t go on about it.” 

“Just saying.” Nick nudges his cock against Louis, pushing his legs back. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Louis sounds a bit breathless.

Nick pushes into Louis with one hard thrust. The passage inside is easy and Louis feels so fucking amazing, Nick has to take a moment. He’s glad they agreed on this pre-heat-sex thing because he’s not sure he would have been able to fuck Louis without coming in seconds if they hadn’t done something to take the edge off. He wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and fucks him. He knows how to get the rhythm right and how to listen to responses from his partners to find the right angle. He’s very good at it, even if he does say so himself. Louis seems to think so too, groaning Nick’s name and kissing him until it’s just a mess of teeth, tongue and both of them so, so close to the edge. Nick comes first and he doesn’t knot, pushing into Louis and fucking him through his orgasm. He slides out of Louis and replaces his cock with three fingers, sucking him until Louis comes with a shout and pulses down Nick’s throat.

They separate and don’t speak for at least a minute of charged silence. “So.” Nick looks over at Louis. He’s staring at the ceiling and he looks as if he’s thinking about smiling. It makes Nick’s skin tingle in a way his skin has no business tingling about Louis Tomlinson. “Tomorrow.”

“Probably. Might be.” Louis shrugs. “It won’t be…annoying?”

“Yes. I always get annoyed by the possibility of lots of sex.” Nick leans into Louis and brushes his lips against the pulse point on his neck. Christ, why does he smell so _good_? No one ever smells this good to Nick. Not ever, really and definitely not out of heat. “Not annoying.”

“Good.” Louis pulls a face. “I hate how it makes me feel. I don’t like needing things. I don’t like needing people. I can do it fine on my own.”

“I know you can.” Nick strokes his fingers over Louis’ neck where he left a bruise sometime during the fucking. He wants to kiss it. Wants to bury his face in Louis’ neck and breathe. “If someone wants to help and it makes things better no harm in letting them every once in a while, though?”

“Suppose.” Louis turns to Nick, his eyes strangely bright even in the darkness. “You want to help?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Nick goes to sleep with an unfamiliar tightness in his chest and Louis bundled in his arms.

*

When Nick wakes the bed is empty and he can hear someone clattering about in the bathroom. He knocks on the door and Louis whimpers.

“Louis?”

“Go away.” Something else clatters. “Just… _fuck_.”

Nick decides to dispense with politeness and opens the door to find Louis sitting in the shower with his head tipped up into the full flow of the water. He looks as though he might have been crying. Nick can’t tell because of the shower which was probably exactly Louis’ intention. He bites back a curse and steps into the shower after turning off the spray, crouching by Louis. 

“Hey. Look at me.”

Louis looks at Nick, his eyes desperate and his face twisted in a grimace. “Asked you to go away.”

“Yeah, well it’s my bathroom. My house. I’m not going anywhere.” Nick takes Louis’ chin in his hand and keeps his eyes firmly on Louis. He doesn’t miss how the scent of Louis makes him hard blindingly quickly or the way the touch of his fingers against Louis’ chin makes him shiver. He’s never had that before. Never had an Omega respond to that kind of non-sexual touch with a full body shiver and a low sigh of pleasure.

“Fine.”

“You came here to let me help, didn’t you?” Nick lets go of Louis’ chin and lets him nod. “Had fun last night, didn’t we?”

“Might have done.”

“So why the fuck are you sitting in my shower instead of letting me _help_?”

“Because it’s wet and I hate it. I hate being like this.”

“Okay.” Nick sucks in a breath. He helps Louis stand and propels him back into the room. Louis goes surprisingly easy, curling up on the bed with a moan. “Okay. Just…don’t hate it. There’s nothing to hate. You’re gorgeous, darling. Gorgeous like this. Absolutely breath taking.”

“Liar.” Louis uncurls a bit nevertheless to look at Nick. “Really?”

“Obviously.” Nick gestures towards his cock which definitely thinks Louis is the loveliest thing Nick’s ever seen. Nick’s cock has excellent judgment because Louis _is_ lovely. The loveliest. Nick is so fucked. “Don’t you want me, is that it?”

Louis shakes his head. Nick knows. He knows in his heart of hearts that Louis isn’t here with Nick just because of heat or the rumours. He knows why Louis shudders and trembles at the slightest touch and why he smells so damn _good_ to Nick. He knows but he absolutely can’t process that kind of thing now when Louis needs his help and they’re both shit at conversations at the best of times. 

“I want you.”

“’Course you do.” Nick laughs but he knows it’s fond and giddy. Fucking Louis Tomlinson and his knackered rucksack and blue eyes, staring at Nick and smelling like all the kinds of the delicious things that tempt Nick off one of his many diets. He positions himself behind Louis. It’s intimate. Safe, like this. Not like getting Louis up on his hands and knees and fucking him that way. There’s time enough for that. Nick thinks Louis might need something else. “I need you to tell me it’s okay.” Nick runs his fingers through the cleft of Louis’ backside and finds him clenching and soaking wet. “I need you to tell me that, pet. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Louis groans and he presses against Nick’s fingers. " _Please_ , Nick. Fucking _hell_."

That’s all it takes. Nick pushes into Louis, holding him close. He manoeuvres Louis into the best position so Nick can do a bit more than shallow thrusts. Louis is loud. Loud, eager and full of _yes, yesses_ which make Nick’s whole body hot. Nick can feel himself swelling and he presses his lips to Louis’ neck which is damp with sweat and the water from the shower. 

“Love, I’m going to…”

“I know. Yes. _God_ , yes.” Louis pushes back into Nick and they stay like that, pushing and grinding until Louis spills over Nick’s hand. His dick stays hard as Nick moves his hand over him and then it’s all too much. Louis’ scent, the way he whimpers and grinds back into Nick. The way he lets Nick hold his leg to get deeper inside. The way he can keep Louis so close with an arm locked around him and breathe in the scent at the back of his neck where his hair curls against the nape. Nick always thought the _coming hard_ thing was a bit of a myth. Something made up for good porn. He gets what people mean now, though as his climax pulses through him and he loses himself in the moment. He’s not even sure what he says or if Louis minds the way Nick can’t seem to stop biting down on the soft parts of skin he can access as he takes him with rough abandon. He doesn’t think it’s a problem when Louis comes again over Nick’s fist and actually whimpers as they both come down from the dizzying height of the moment.

“Don’t pull away.” Nick rocks gently inside Louis as his breathing stabilises, his heart still pounding in his chest.

“I’m not a complete twat.” Louis sounds sleepy but he also sounds like he’s smiling which makes Nick’s body warm.

“A little bit of a twat, maybe.”

“Nah.” Louis rocks into Nick and grabs Nick’s hands, pulling them tight around him. If he goes to sleep when Nick’s got his knob inside him, he’s going to have to do some serious work to make that up to Nick. “You don’t think that really.”

Nick kisses Louis’ neck and doesn’t reply. He’s not sure what he thinks anymore and that’s part of the problem.

*

When Nick gets back from the radio on Thursday – his knob feeling a bit like it’s probably going to fall off – he finds Louis sitting next to Pig with his little rucksack packed.

“Lou?”

“I think I’m done. With heat.” Louis strokes Pig’s ears and she yips at him. Stinky’s in Louis’ lap. She growls at Nick, as if Nick’s the one planning to chuck Louis out on his arse.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis doesn’t look at Nick. “Thanks. For helping. I’ll probably be able to do it myself for a bit. Might have to come back from time to time.”

Nick stares at Louis, that obstinate, mulish, annoying little _idiot_. Nick hates him. Hates that he’s probably already fallen arse over tit in love, because that’s the way Nick does things. He gets obsessed. Falls hard and fast, crash bump and slamming into the floor. He knows this is something else, though. Not fleeting. Not really. Not if Nick can help it and if Louis can stop looking as if he’s going to walk out of Nick’s life and never come back.

Nick sits heavily on the sofa and gives Louis a side-long look. “There’s a thing that happens to Alphas after an Omega’s heat. You probably don’t know, because you’ve never done it like this.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis’ lips twitch. Nick’s already busted. “What’s that, then?”

“They get a bit lonely. Suffer from knob overuse.” That sounds vaguely medical. Nick gestures towards his crotch for effect and Louis shifts closer, putting Stinky on the floor. 

“How long does it last for?”

“Ages.” Nick shuffles closer to Louis until they’re touching from shoulder to toe and warmth floods through Nick’s body because Louis smells _incredible_. It’s more potent than it’s ever been. Nick knows what’s happened. He knows, because his heart thumps in his chest and his breath catches in his throat. He knows because he’s a right dick who would go and find a mate who thinks he’s a lanky, quiffy pillock with terrible taste in clothes. “Bit rude to come over asking for help then not returning the favour.”

Louis moves into Nick’s lap. His cheeks are flushed and he stares at Nick. He’s smiling and Nick feels a bit like he’s looking at a very bright light that hurts if you watch it for too long. That might explain why he feels a bit dizzy. A bit out of sorts. A bit like he wants to skip through fields of corn and speak to Louis solely in romantic sonnets. Nick is such a dick, really. It’s a wonder he can manage to tie his shoelaces in the morning.

“You made that up.” Louis grins and he mouths a soft line along Nick’s jaw. “Knob overuse. You’re a twat.”

“As if I would.” Nick gets his hands on Louis’ (amazing) arse and hauls him closer. “It’s the clinical term. Look it up.”

“Later.” Louis moves to Nick’s neck and Nick has to tip his head back on the sofa because Louis has sharp teeth and he clearly wants to drive Nick fucking insane with his kisses and warm, fit body.

“Staying, then?”

“For a bit.” Louis begins to unbutton Nick’s shirt. “Don’t want to leave you by yourself feeling lonely. You and your dogs and sore knob.”

“Exactly.” Nick fervently agrees. “That wouldn’t do at all.”

Louis stays. They manage not to mention the whole _mates_ thing for ages and when they do it’s only because Louis’ behaving like a tit and Nick thinks it might get him to shut up.

It works, and they don’t leave their bed all weekend.

_Fin_


End file.
